Devices such as faucets, spigots and other liquid dispensing components used for hand washing provide a stream of water, often times alterable to a comfortable temperature, for prior wetting and subsequent rinsing of one's hands during a hand washing operation. Other systems separate from the faucet, often provide the soap needed to complete the hand washing operation. Such soaping systems typically involve a separate component which may be mounted to the sink or a standalone soaping bottle. Both typically involve a closed product bottle. When activated, the soaping system typically uses a bottle mounted pump to displace the product which may be a liquid or foam depending on the style of the pump. The known foaming dispensers use a liquid chamber and air pumps and allow for a singular volume of both product and air based on the sizing of the pump. This fixed volume of air and timing of dispense provided by the bottle pump limits the function of the dispensing operation and its output.
Additionally, such foaming dispensers typically have the product bottle and pump mounted directly below the counter and faucet or at least very near to the faucet. For example, the bottle in such systems is usually mounted to the dispensing faucet with an integrated pump to generate pressure or foam. In such systems a tube is routed through the faucet head, with the goal to keep the tube as short as possible. This is most likely done to prevent or limit the amount of soap that resides after each dispenser cycle. If the product is foamed, the foam may break down in the bottle thus turning back into liquid for the next dispense cycle. It is therefore desirable to provide a system which allows the product to be cleared from the supply tube or flow path. It is also desirable to provide a system in which the pump and bottle may be located further away from the faucet.
Product is typically delivered through a single point of delivery which is separate from the water point of delivery of the water. In the process, water is wasted, soap is wasted, and both dispensing components (i.e., the faucet and soap dispenser) are handled extensively at different points in the hand washing operation by multiple users, which often contributes to the unwanted and unintended spread of germs, even in instances where washed hands make contact with or retouch/handle features associated with the faucet or soap dispenser.
These issues are compounded throughout a period of use as each new user touches many of the same surfaces, handles, levers and touch points as the previous users. Even after the washing process is complete, subsequent handling of paper, cloth and air dispensers used for drying ones hands continue the spread and propagation of germs. This is witnessed, for example, when washed hands touch handles or levers of the faucet where germs may reside and subsequently handle the dispenser providing a means for drying the hands. The distance in separation between these systems can also drive inefficiencies, compound the spread of germs, and create dangerous environments, such as where hands drip on the floor while moving from the faucet to a towel dispenser or air dryer. Depending upon the amount of use of the faucet, the soap dispenser, and even the dispenser for drying ones hands, it may be virtually impossible to handle these devices without coming into contact with germs or other unwanted substances that reside at locations where one must contact the dispensers to initiate the process.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides for an apparatus, method and system for standardizing a hand washing and sanitizing process.
In addition, the present invention addresses these problems and provides for an apparatus, method and system for touch-free dispensing of a plurality of hand care alternatives from a common point of dispension for standardizing the hand washing and sanitizing process.